


【TimDami】【Bad liar】

by piao



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piao/pseuds/piao
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, timdami - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【TimDami】【Bad liar】

※─────────  
※─────────

「我們分手吧。」

一句話讓提姆停下了手上正在捲麵的叉子，他愣愣的抬起頭來看著眼前從容的人，他的現任，自己曾經最討厭，現在他反而無法離開的交往對象：戴米安。

他才剛吃一口麵，為什麼就突然冒出這個莫名其妙的狀況。

「你說什麼？」

「我說，我們分手吧。」

「我不懂。」  
提姆放下餐具，一臉無法置信的看著戴米安。

「你不需要。」

「我需要理由，沒有人無預警的就要分手，你明白我們發生多少事情才知道對方⋯⋯。」

「我知道你要說什麼，我也明白我們之間所有的一切，我不會讓那些事情變為泡沫。」

「那你為什麼⋯⋯。」

「因為我想要，德雷克。」

對上戴米安清澈的眼神，一種平靜充斥在他的話語，鎮定劑般的讓提姆安心卻又產生了恐懼，如此相斥的感覺。

「你還⋯⋯在意我們的關係嗎？」  
提姆簡直不敢相信自己會問出這種小女生才會問的話，但他現在知道自己的內心在崩塌。

「你覺得呢？」  
戴米安只回應了一抹笑，便將吃完的盤子收走，起身去廚房。

提姆低著頭盯著放在桌上的義大利麵，他說不出一句話，也無法抬頭，他怕一抬頭，眼眶上打轉的液體就要流下來。

戴米安靠在冰箱上，他若有所思的看著手機，接著他播了號碼給一個他根本不會主動找的人：傑森陶德。

「喂？」

「陶德，我有事情要麻煩你幫忙。」

「說吧，價碼開好點。」

戴米安笑了。  
「沒問題。」

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

他從沒這麼絕望過，撇開之前戴米安的死，他以為這次他們倆是可以走到自己死亡的那天，這雖然說起來變數太多，可是在以往多次的交往經驗裡，他發現，愛，在死亡面前太渺小。偉大，但是碎心。

一次次的錐心之痛都在提醒自己是孤獨的；一次次的失去都在向自己證明愛的脆弱。每一次當他無法保護自己所愛之人時那種無力，他受夠了，但他也還想要再一次的談場毫無顧忌的戀愛。

而近來，他對於愛情越來越謹慎，能避免的或是能拒絕的，即使是自己有所心動，也僅微笑帶過。  
直到他再次與戴米安的活動逐漸熱絡，他似乎找到了跟戴米安維持關係的節奏。戴米安那時十八歲，正值青春期躁動的時期，原本就很自我中心的這點在這個時期更嚴重，更目中無人，更固執。但真正吸引到提姆的是，戴米安背後的溫柔。

有些事情表面上大家都認為是戴米安惹的麻煩，他的固執導致他很自私的決定一切，但背後的戴米安，其實多了一層細心縝密的思考，即便看來魯莽的行動，都是為了日後的其他人，而戴米安一直只是隨便人家說，自己卻承受著這個壞名聲。

大概是他起初確實給人的印象都不是很好，或者很混蛋，所以提姆可以理解為什麼大家都說戴米安那些過度引入討厭的個性跟缺點。但當提姆進一步調查，卻發現戴米安所有看似自私的舉動，都是為了他所愛的人。

「嘖！那又如何？」

這句話變成了每一次提姆問起戴米安的回答，總是一副無所謂，一臉痞痞的看著提姆。

在這之後他們的相處不再針鋒相對，多了一些圓潤，一些依靠，信任不斷累積增加，他們開始會一起去打球，一起去電動遊戲場比賽，然後很自然的開始會互傳訊息跟對方說著今天遇到什麼，然後吐槽那些很智障的事情。

兩年過去了，戴米安二十歲的生日那天，他帶著前一個星期戴米安看中的球鞋來到了莊園，本想給對方驚喜，但是卻在門口遇個正著。

「你來幹嘛？」

「呃⋯⋯來看看是否有人想我了啊！哈哈哈⋯⋯。」  
提姆假笑的看著戴米安，他知道自己的演技有多糟。

「我。」

「⋯⋯？」  
提姆聽到回答的時候愣住了，因為這個回答並不在他的戴米安反應清單裡。

「怎麼？我說我想你有那麼難相信嗎？」

「不⋯⋯呃⋯⋯好吧！對。」

「是嗎？」戴米安挑眉，「你背後藏著什麼？」

「你就不能裝作沒看見嗎？」

「我又沒瞎。」  
似乎無法理解提姆的話，戴米安微微皺眉。

「真沒情趣。生日快樂，戴米安。」  
沒辦法的情況，提姆遞給了戴米安手上的紙袋。

戴米安結果手後只是拉開袋子看了一眼，然後抬眼望向提姆。

「我可以跟你許一個願望嗎？」

「你別許我辦不到或者要我出糗的，我可不幹。」

「那這個願望對你來說簡單多了。」  
戴米安放下紙袋，他往前站了一步，現在他的身高已經可以跟提姆平視。

「什麼？」

回答提姆的，是戴米安一把扯過去的吻。

好像很自然的，他們就這樣走在一起，無關利益，無關其他人，唯有他們兩個逐年增長的感覺與情愫，這說法用在男生身上可能很拗口，但是令提姆更意外的是，他與戴米安之間舒適的距離。

二十歲的戴米安變得穩重許多，他不再半夜三點跑得無影無蹤；他不再到處惹事生非；他不再一意孤行；他不再與人爭論那一點點的差別。戴米安改變不少，這些改變全部都被他與迪克等人看在眼裡。

就連傑森觀察下來都覺得根本不可能會有的一天，迪克在旁邊很冷靜的看著正在皺眉頭的傑森，然後告訴對方弟弟長大了也不用那麼懷念。

甚至現在的戴米安會用一笑置之帶過，唯一沒變大概就是他本身那個有點驕傲的氣質，只是在提姆眼裡，這也成了一個吸引他的要點。

他與戴米安在一起後，他將自己公寓的鑰匙打了一把副鑰匙給戴米安，讓他隨時可以過來找他，雖然不給，以戴米安的絕活也難不倒他。

「這是個邀請嗎？德雷克。」  
戴米安用手指轉著鑰匙，偏著頭微笑。

「不是。這是一個永久性保障。」  
提姆笑了，接下來的話語就隱沒在兩人的唇裡。

戴米安偶爾會來自己的公寓過夜，他的公寓也開始一點一點的堆了戴米安的東西，還有他買給戴米安的物品。牙刷變成了兩隻，房間不再亂糟糟，杯架上多了專屬戴米安的黑貓馬克杯，冰箱裡有了很多提姆不常自己下廚的健康食品，即使他們更常做的是訂披薩。

一點一滴的改變著提姆的生活，但是這些全部都是提姆樂意的事情。

這一切發生的並不突然，因為提姆自己在最早的時候，就已經注意到他對於這個沒有血緣的弟弟有種說不出的感覺。他原以為那只是自己渴望戀愛時產生的情感錯覺，他是這樣告訴自己，讓那起伏不定的心情有個安心的去處，他刻意的偽裝成一個成功的哥哥，一個他自己有點抗拒的角色。

然後他明白了這些全部都只是自欺欺人罷了。

「你好像不太對勁。」  
戴米安在那個時期對他說出過這麼一句話。

「我很好。」  
他這麼回答道。

「德雷克，你沒必要迎合我然後去做你不想做的事情，這不像你。」

「放心，我沒有。而且我幹嘛為了你去做自己不喜歡的事情？」  
擠出微笑，提姆盡量不讓戴米安看出破綻，他曾想過對方在明白自己心意時，嫌棄的神情會讓他卻步而害怕，心臟刺痛的告訴他，不要把事情變成無法挽回的地步。

「是嗎？」戴米安沈靜的觀察提姆的表情，然後開口說了一個讓提姆覺得事情似乎有轉機的話。

「我花了三年的時間才明白事情不是只有表面那般簡單，我希望你花的時間能比我少，德雷克，別用你那愚蠢的角度去判斷事情，否則你會錯失機會。」

提姆訝異的表情讓戴米安滿意的笑了。

這些現在回想起來仍會讓提姆會心一笑，直到今天。

他沒辦法理解現在是什麼情況，自己是否做錯了什麼，哪裡出了問題他沒有察覺，還是戴米安覺得兩人已經不適合，他已經不再是戴米安有感覺的人了？

這些問題在心中逐漸浮現，慌亂，不知所措，他甚至開始懷疑自己是否不適合談戀愛。

「你不吃了？」

抬起頭看向那個冷靜過頭的男人，戴米安正一臉平靜的看著提姆，好似剛剛的對話只是空氣般透明，但是卻明顯存在於四周的東西。

「吃不下。」  
怎麼可能吃得下。

戴米安掃過提姆的臉色，陰霾簡直可以比喻他現在臉上直接的心情。

「那我收走了。明天晚上我會出去，如果要吃東西就自己先去吃。」

「這些很重要嗎？」  
帶了些火氣，提姆對於戴米安的態度感到憤怒。

「⋯⋯晚安，德雷克。」  
戴米安拿走了桌上尚未吃完的義大利麵，然後關了廚房燈，回到了臥房躺上床。

留下提姆一夜未眠的坐在客廳。

一早，提姆心神難定，他走去臥房裡，戴米安仍在睡覺，他走近了對方的床邊，然後如同以往的給了戴米安一個早安吻。

「早安。」  
提姆小聲的說著，帶了點倦意，他拿了毛巾往浴室走去，冰冷的水打濕了他的頭髮，還有理智，他無奈的將自己的額頭貼在磁磚上。

比夢還不真實。

當提姆走出來的時候，戴米安已經不在床上。  
提姆四處在房子內走動，試圖尋找戴米安的蹤跡，但卻徒勞無功，房間內除了自己急促的呼吸聲，剩下的，只有床上餘溫的棉被與床單。

提姆瀕臨崩潰的邊緣，內心深處的痛比以往更難受。  
甚至連呼吸都在抽痛，疼的他蹲了下來。

寂靜的房間內響起了音樂，提姆就像是聽到什麼救命鈴聲一樣的快步走到手機旁馬上接起了電話。

「喂？你在哪？」

「在我的地盤上。」

「⋯⋯傑森，什麼事？」  
在聽到對方不是自己所想的那個人，提姆承認他的心情跟坐雲霄飛車一樣。

「你聽來不是很好，提姆，晚上我們去酒吧喝一輪如何？我請客。」

「不了，我沒什麼心情。」

「我有重要的事情要跟你說，所以拜託你了，兄弟，而且我也想知道你發生什麼事情了。」

「我⋯⋯。」

「好啦！今天晚上八點老地方見，就這樣。」

「傑森，我昨天過的很糟⋯⋯。」

「我聽得出來，所以我們必須談談。」

「可是⋯⋯。」

「沒有藉口，總之晚上見，掰！」

提姆聽到了對方掛斷的聲音，他放下手機，然後往床上躺去，他沒有力氣去做別的事情，也沒有餘力去想些別的東西，他滿腦子的只有戴米安昨晚那個平淡的表情。

提姆完全沒有做其他事情，只是躺在自己的床上任時間流走，到最後一絲陽光完全消失，提姆才驚覺已經晚上了。

這時傳來了敲門聲，提姆起身去應門，映入眼簾的是傑森。

「噢、嘿！傑森。」

「我們約好八點，但我知道你一定還在家，所以我就來找你了。」

「謝謝你，傑森，但我真的沒心情。」

「我知道，正因為如此，我才需要你跟我一起去一趟酒吧。」  
傑森單手架上提姆的肩膀，然後半推著對方去換了一套衣服。

來到了酒吧已經是九點半的事情。  
熱鬧的音樂，忘情放縱，充斥在整間酒吧裡的人，大多是來尋找夜的刺激跟神秘，渴望著跳脫自己平凡的生活，嘗試在節奏裡找到自己活著的熱情。

傑森領著提姆來到了吧檯前，熟門熟路的點了幾杯調酒，就讓提姆跟著坐到自己身邊。

音樂播著排行榜的那些快歌，正中央的人們開始隨之擺動，拿著酒瓶與自己不熟識的陌生人跳著舞。

提姆喝下一杯杯的酒精，嘗試痲痹自己的身體還有感官，而他破洞的心，用多少酒精也癒合不了。

「你發生了什麼事？」  
傑森從頭到尾也沒說話，在看到提姆已經開始眼神不對焦的時候，他知道是時候了。

「我被甩了。」

「被甩了？」

「是啊！被一個人小鬼大的臭小鬼甩了。」

「誰那麼大膽子敢甩你，這可真是稀奇。」

「你很熟啊！你在說什麼。」提姆講到身體有點搖晃，他仍灌下一杯啤酒。

「這樣單身了，恭喜你。」

「⋯⋯我寧願不要單身。」

「既然單身了，何不去舞池找個漂亮柔軟的妹子，然後帶她去床上溫存一下。」  
傑森比了比舞池那些正在跳舞的女孩子。

「⋯⋯你是認真的嗎？傑森？我⋯我辦不到，你知道的。」

「看一下舞池，或許會有你的菜啊！」

「不會有！這輩子都不⋯⋯！」

就在提姆接近發火的邊緣時，他看到了熟悉的身影向自己走過來。對方的雙眼在燈光下顯得特別透徹，音樂像是瞬間靜止，而當他走到了自己的身邊，對方身上那抹熟悉的香水味飄向自己，那個完美體態上穿著的衣服，正是自己買給對方的禮物。

就像是刻意的一樣。

「真是難得。」  
戴米安帶著微笑看著提姆與傑森說道。

「戴米安，你不是說你⋯。」

「有事，我今天確實有事。我有個朋友在那邊等著，所以我只是過來拿酒而已。你們來找樂子的？」

「不⋯⋯戴米安，我⋯⋯。」

「提姆失戀了，我帶他來這解解悶。」傑森喝了一口杯裡的啤酒，然後拍拍提姆的肩膀。

「原來如此。」戴米安領了兩瓶啤酒，然後嘴角揚起，「祝你們有個愉快的夜晚，兩位。」

戴米安仍然是那樣不慍不火的態度，離開了吧台，提姆沿著戴米安過去的地方看去，在那邊有一個穿著白色休閒襯衫的男人站在那裡，接過了戴米安拿來的啤酒瓶，那個男人愉悅的靠向戴米安開始聊天。

火大，一肚子火。

「提姆，你要去哪？」  
傑森看著蠢蠢欲動的提姆，只見他拿起酒瓶，然後在桌上丟了幾張鈔票就往戴米安的方向移動。

「好好喝，然後帶個妹子回家，我先失陪。」

傑森喝了口啤酒，撐著頭，他掏出手機，然後往戴米安的訊息欄上面打了幾個字，傳送，拿起鑰匙，他踏出酒吧騎上機車，往另一個迎接他的去處離開。

他的任務完成了。

「嘿、介意多個人加入你們嗎？」

戴米安與男人同時回頭看去，提姆笑盈盈的站到了戴米安旁邊，那皮笑肉不笑的樣子明顯到戴米安輕咳了幾聲。

「噢！當然不介意，歡迎！我們正聊到⋯⋯。」

「奧斯汀，我想這是個秘密，不是嗎？」  
戴米安中斷了男子的話語，然後向男子使了眼色。

「抱歉，我想是的，不過我們可以聊點別的。」  
奧斯汀微笑的喝了一口啤酒，陽光般的笑容在提姆眼裡看得很礙眼。

「我想我跟戴米安沒有秘密，更不用說以我與他的關係。」

「關係？」  
男子好奇的看著提姆。

「他是我的戀人，而我們其實今晚是有事，所以⋯⋯祝你有個美好的夜晚，奧斯汀。」  
提姆二話不說的拉走了戴米安，顯然戴米安非常不高興，在拉扯中他嘗試甩開提姆的手，但提姆只是將戴米安扯到自己身邊，然後用著低氣壓的沉聲跟戴米安下了警告。

「趁我還沒失去理智揍人，你最好跟我離開。」

半扯半拉的回到提姆的公寓，提姆將戴米安拉進了門裡，在戴米安要往裡面走去的時候，提姆用手堵住了戴米安的去路。

「讓開。」戴米安瞇著眼看著眼前這個醉鬼。

「不讓，那個男人是誰？」

「一個朋友，鬧夠了沒，讓開。」

「不讓，我不會讓開，也不會讓你走。」

「你他媽喝醉了。」

「我沒有！我沒有喝醉！」提姆大吼著，然後他再也無法控制自己的將戴米安壓上牆上，雙唇貼向了對方的，如想像中那麼吸引他，他的身體渴求著這個殘忍的男人。

戴米安並沒有推開他，而是順著提姆的吻回應著，舌頭纏繞打轉於兩人唇齒間，熟悉的體香味就像催情劑，戴米安被吻的開始缺氧，兩人呼吸開始急促，身體本能的探索更多的慾望，提姆往對方敏感的耳朵輕輕啃咬，直到戴米安軟了腰，提姆將人抱向床上，戴米安邊迎合提姆沒停下的唇，邊拉著提姆更靠近自己。

昨晚的一切彷彿只是個謊言，在激情下消失的無影無蹤。

隔天一早，提姆在朦朧中醒來，他下意識的摸向隔壁，空空如也，昨晚與他徹夜激情的人並沒有在他醒來的時候迎接他，提姆整個人驚醒坐起，頭疼的讓他無法思考。

他看著旁邊什麼都沒有留下的空位，床單上沒有任何溫度，殘留下的只有兩人昨夜薄如紙的記憶。

結束了嗎？

提姆自嘲的躺下，這六年來經營的感情就在一句話下煙消雲散，自己對於這段感情的固執超乎自己的想像，他原本所有自以為是的認為對方也是決定與自己走向長久，但看來一切都錯的離譜。

這時傳來了敲門聲，提姆起身隨手套了上衣與褲子，開了門發現是迪克，手上拎著一袋香味四溢的早餐。

「早安，提米。我正猜想你可能餓了，戴米安跟我說他有事，我想說你可能在家就過來了。」

「噢、迪克，進來吧⋯⋯。」

「你無精打采的樣子真糟糕，不過這也是我過來的原因，聽說你與戴米安分手了，是發生了什麼事情嗎？」

「我也不知道，他只丟了那句話給我，其他沒有任何下文。」

提姆喪氣的坐到桌子前，迪克跟上坐到了他的對面，將早餐ㄧㄧ拿出，並且推到了提姆面前，然後走到廚房冰箱裡拿了一壺泡好的咖啡跟一罐牛奶出來。

「我們邊吃東西吧！你臉色糟透了！」  
迪克倒了一杯咖啡給提姆，提姆先是愣了幾秒，然後拿起咖啡看了起來。

「迪克，你哪來的咖啡？」

「冰箱裡。你都不檢查你的冰箱裡有些什麼嗎？」  
迪克笑道，邊給自己倒了杯拿鐵。

不是不檢查，而是習慣了一切戴米安的準備。  
平時戴米安也會怕提姆早上因為熬夜的關係會想喝杯冰咖啡，所以總會習慣在晚上給他泡一壺放在冰箱裡，讓提姆方便隨時喝到冰咖啡。

這小少爺說來難搞，但是細心程度讓提姆也有些意外，因為他只跟戴米安說過一次他喜歡在熬夜之後的早晨來杯冰咖啡。

之後戴米安每晚都會泡一壺新的咖啡，並且放到冰箱裡。

「好了，說吧！戴米安這次又任性什麼了？」

在迪克的詢問下，提姆一五一十的將那天晚上的事情還有昨晚的事情都說給了迪克聽。迪克只是聆聽，並沒有出聲說些什麼，直到提姆說完，迪克也只丟給他一句話。

「那就把戴米安追回來啊！」

「那是戴米安，是個比女孩還難搞的人，迪克，你認識他多久了，你覺得他的固執是假的嗎？」

「提米，正是因為我了解他，所以我才這麼說。」

「什麼意思？」

「提姆，你反向思考一下，有哪個人明明昨晚提出分手，卻還隔天晚上跟對方上床？戴米安二十二歲了，你們也在一起兩年有了吧？那他應該不至於連分手是什麼都不知道吧！分手是代表沒感覺了，不想與對方在一起，但戴米安並沒有完全離開你的公寓，他所有的東西都還在這，而最重要的是他也沒說不愛你了。」

「或許只是習慣，只是想要與我上床，只是一個突然的舉動。」  
戴米安其實也滿看自己心情做事，所以這個理由也是說得通。

「試試看，我看你現在失魂落魄成這個樣子，你是還很在意戴米安的，不是嗎？」  
迪克啜了口拿鐵，將手上最後一口漢堡吃進嘴裡。

「追戴米安嗎⋯⋯。」

提姆回想起之前，他們並沒有什麼太長的前奏，因為他們是很自然的在一起，沒有鮮花，沒有告白，沒有浪漫的晚餐，四年培養出來的，是一個感覺到了的默契。

從牽手、擁抱，到完全的擁有戴米安，從二十歲他們在一起這兩年多，他們之間並沒有那種情侶的熱戀，而是那種平淡可是濃烈的情感，不是一種遷就，而是已經習慣了對方的所有。

但是或許真如迪克所說，他們之間少了什麼步驟，或是少了什麼增加感情的事，他確實有不足的地方，原本以為現狀就讓戴米安滿足，可到現在的狀況為止，他可能錯了。

「你知道戴米安在哪嗎？」

「我不是很清楚，他並沒有告訴我他要去哪。」

「我知道了，謝謝你，迪克，我知道該怎麼做了。」  
他要去挽回戴米安，他必須，因為他真的已經無法離開那個驕縱卻總是替他著想的人。

在迪克離開之後，提姆訂了一束紅色玫瑰，然後他打掃了家裡，去買了戴米安最喜歡吃的晚餐，還有將先前戴米安看上的衣服買下來，傳了封訊息給他，要他早點回來。

帶著一些雀躍的心情，提姆在戴米安回來前不斷的確認著所有事情的狀態，他要讓戴米安看到最完美的。

而當戴米安踏進門裡的那一刻，他先是皺起眉頭，然後看著桌上擺好的晚餐以及乾淨的客廳跟地板，在提姆拿著一束玫瑰花站到了他的面前，他有些困惑的接下提姆遞給他的花，然後跟著提姆到餐桌下坐著。

「你闖了什麼禍？」  
這是戴米安看到這些景象的第一個想法，畢竟提姆搞浪漫從不是很常有的事情，再說今天也不是什麼紀念日。

「為什麼這麼問？」

「你覺得呢？」  
戴米安切了一塊牛排放進嘴裡咀嚼，這是他最喜歡吃的七分熟牛排，但不常去買來吃，因為太遠了。

「我只是想彌補你，我覺得我們可以重新來過。」

「你並沒有虧欠我什麼，不必搞這麼多東西。」

「噢！對了！這個。」  
提姆將放在旁邊的紙袋拿給了戴米安，

戴米安打開紙袋一看，他將那件衣服塞回裡面，然後一臉困惑但嚴肅的神情看著提姆。

「我認真的，你到底闖了什麼禍？」

「我真的只是想要彌補你，或者說彌補我們之間的感情，我知道我可能有很多不足的地方，但相信我我是真心的。」

「我沒說過你不是真心的。」戴米安看著那束玫瑰花，然後思考了幾秒。

「格雷森？」

「⋯⋯。」

猜中了。  
戴米安微微嘆氣，他把手上的紙袋放到自己的身邊，繼續吃著提姆精心準備的晚餐。

「謝謝你，德雷克。」  
內心是有那麼一點高興，戴米安感受到自己彆扭的語氣，輕咳幾聲，用切牛排的動作掩飾自己的心情。

「你喜歡就好。我們吃完了去外面走走？」

「嗯。」

對於戴米安的答應，讓提姆又重新燃起了一絲希望。

接下來的每一天，提姆換著不同的花束迎接戴米安的歸來，一心一意的想要表達自己仍然愛著對方，深怕自己沒有表現清楚，自己無法失去戴米安的這個想法。

提姆在忙碌之餘會不時的走到戴米安旁邊靠著他休息，雖然平時也會這樣，不過他這次開始，更加的黏了一些。  
戴米安並沒有拒絕，只是顯得無奈，但還是由著提姆。

一天天過去了，提姆對於每次起床身邊變成了空位感到有些空虛，但是至少戴米安晚上還是會回來這裡陪他，想到這裡，提姆就覺得還好過些。

他不知道戴米安是否是因為厭倦還是變心，但是這不影響提姆的念頭，他要追回戴米安的心，恢復成原本那個平淡可是習慣的早晨。

這天，提姆一如既往的訂了一束鮮花，正在思考自己該訂哪家的晚餐時，他接到了戴米安的電話。

「喂？」

「你在家？」

「嗯、你今晚想吃什麼嗎？」

「今晚別準備了，我有重要的事情要跟你談，我覺得我們該把這段關係理個清楚，這樣下去不是辦法。」

「你什麼意思？」  
提姆聽到這裡，已經覺得不妙，他的聲音帶了顫抖，害怕再次佔滿了他的心底，內心深處那個一直恐懼的事情再次浮現在心頭。

「晚上到海邊來，我們把事情攤開來講清楚，是該做個了結。晚上見。」

掛了電話，提姆蹲了下來，眼淚再也無法控制的奪眶而出，他哭出了聲，第一次，他感到如此無助，疼痛充斥在他的胸腔裡，呼吸急促，眼淚滾燙的提醒著這一切都是現實，還有五個小時，這段感情就要結束了。

還有五個小時，戴米安就不再是他的。

這時的他，多麼希望太陽不要降下，降下了，他的內心那口缺，就再也填不起來。

太陽終究是消失在遠邊的地平線，提姆依約來到了他們常去的海邊，遠遠的他就看到了戴米安一個人坐在沙灘上，路燈微微的亮光照在他身上，朦朧的感覺讓提姆有了時間暫停的錯覺，戴米安身上穿的正是那天他第一次送玫瑰花時給的衣服，有種刻意的強調，明明這樣尷尬的時期，戴米安卻一直讓提姆不時的想著以往所有戴米安的一切。

「戴米安。」

「我以為你會很晚來。」  
戴米安仍然坐著，他拍拍旁邊的位置要提姆坐下。

「我們在一起有兩年多了吧？」  
戴米安問道。

「嗯、要三年了。」  
遲了幾秒，提姆才緩緩開口。

「我還記得一開始我們間的氣氛有多糟，我還差點想殺了你。」

「我永遠記得那個時候，你那人小鬼大的氣焰，囂張跋扈。到現在也是。」

「你是想要找我吵架吧？」

「我是來挽回你的心意。」

戴米安看了一眼提姆。

「我不想再繼續這段關係了。」

「為什麼？」  
提姆顯得不耐煩。

「因為我不想，就這麼簡單。」

「你受夠了什麼？我？還是其他的事情？」

「我受夠了停留在這段關係裡面。」  
戴米安深呼吸了一口氣，海浪的聲音平靜而緩和。

「我沒有，而我堅持要挽回你，我會改變，讓你能再次喜歡上我。」

「德雷克，你不需要為我改變，你就是你，一段關係的維持在於兩人的用心，而不是藉由改變對方來維持戀情。」

戴米安的這段話讓提姆失神了幾秒，他從沒想過那個以前講話不客氣，總是自我中心的戴米安，會成長成現在這樣穩重成熟的男人。

相對於自己，提姆在愛情上卻仍然像個孩子。

「我曾經認為我會是其中最成熟的一個，但看來我錯了。」  
提姆現在的感覺交雜著憤怒、悲傷、驚訝，他分不清楚自己現在屬於哪個文字說得出來的感覺，他握緊拳頭，咬著牙齒不讓自己太過衝動。

「如果跟我打上一架能讓你消氣，我很樂意。但是這並不會改變我的決定。」  
戴米安注意到提姆的動作，他知道沒讓提姆真正發洩，接下來提姆是不會好好聽他說話的。

「我會讓你改變想法的，但是你從頭到尾的態度，以及什麼都不告訴我的那些謊話，不是我一拳就可以消氣的。」

「這樣好了，如果你打贏我，我就告訴你為什麼。」  
戴米安站起身來走到離提姆有段距離的位置，伸出手指挑釁提姆。

「你到底知不知道我很著急！這不是打一架就能解決的！我現在很沮喪！我做什麼事情都無法獲得改變！你依然整天不在家，依然說要分手！你知道你這是在折磨我嗎？」  
再也無法忍耐，提姆怒吼了起來，悲憤交雜在胸腔滾動，這一段日子的煎熬讓提姆終於在戴米安面前爆發出來。

「我知道，但對我而言，這是必須的。」

「你他媽知道你在說什麼嗎？」  
什麼叫必須的？難不成看他現在這個樣子，對於戴米安就像在看笑話嗎？

「我當然知道。」

這句話一出口，提姆就站起身來直直的往戴米安的方向衝過去，一拳揮過去，戴米安擋下了，然後往提姆的肚子踹過去，提姆閃過後，他抓住戴米安的腳要拉對方過來，可惜戴米安直接另一隻腳往提姆那踹去。

「你這傢伙！」

「小心點，論體能我可是有自信多了。」  
戴米安看著倒在地上的提姆，一點自責感都沒有。

「我要讓你閉上你那囂張的嘴。」

提姆爬起身來，再次往戴米安的位置衝過去，兩人你來我往的拳頭下，提姆一次次閃過戴米安的攻擊，但戴米安對於提姆的攻擊，有時卻像刻意的接受，明明可以閃躲，卻只是讓提姆正中揮拳的地方。

「閃啊！為什麼不閃！是在同情我嗎？為了我們那短暫虛假的感情而同情我嗎！我不需要！」  
提姆吼道。

他已經不知道自己在說什麼，他也不想打對方，但是他需要發洩，尤其是看到戴米安平淡的表情，更讓他不滿。

就像什麼都不在乎一樣。

但是在戴米安聽到了提姆的話之後，他臉色一變，掃過提姆的腿讓提姆往後倒下，海水在提姆倒下的時候濺灑起些微水花，在提姆還未起身，戴米安俯身下來撐在提姆上面，眼神帶著怒火看著提姆。

「你發洩夠了嗎？」

「在我讓你閉嘴前我都⋯⋯！」

後面的話語被戴米安的雙唇堵住，戴米安撥開黏在提姆頰上因為海水沾濕的頭髮，熟悉的唇齒讓提姆將戴米安的頭壓向自己。

長長一吻，讓戴米安意猶未盡，但是他該把話說完了。

「提摩西，我們之間的這段關係，結束了。」

提姆已經沒有力氣去反駁甚麼，他躺著，讓海水浸濕自己的身體，往上面的夜空看去，沒有光害的星星明亮點綴著夜幕，在這樣的環境下分手，還真是難看。

「我知道了，這一段時間，謝謝你，戴米安。」  
提姆閉上眼睛，他能感覺到戴米安原本壓在身上的重量離開了自己，這一次，大概是永遠了。

「那麼，我們可以開始新的一段關係了，對嗎？提摩西。」  
提姆在聽到戴米安的話語，原本已經沈澱的心情，一秒就又開始竄動。

他睜開眼睛，只見戴米安坐在自己的前面，然後牽起他的左手，將一枚銀色的戒指套到了他的無名指上，上面一顆鑲在裡面的鑽石在月光與水的反射下閃閃發亮。

見提姆一臉錯愕跟驚訝的表情下，戴米安露出了滿意的笑容。

「我們分手了，在這段關係結束，我們可以開始我們新的的關係，然後維持不變，這樣你滿意嗎？」

「等等、你的分手的意思是指⋯⋯我們現在的關係？」

「從交往狀態變成已婚，或許這樣的說法你比較能理解，求婚我想這個步驟可以免了，看你的反應，你早就是我的囊中物了。」

「不！可是我之前才⋯⋯。」

「你之前才跟迪克提及要跟我完全定下來，所以在我知道了這件事情之後，我才擬定了這個計畫，不過一方面我是想看我在你心中的位置，是深到了怎樣的地步。我想看為我著急、發狂的那個失去理智的德雷克，只因為我要離開這件事情。」

「你這小子⋯⋯。」

不得不說提姆鬆了一口氣。

「所以你這陣子都幾乎不在家的原因是⋯⋯。」

「因為要找戒指，我不想隨便在銀飾店裡面買，所以我決定一間間看。至於奧斯汀，他是一個專門訂做結婚戒指的名匠，要找他訂做目前必須要排隊到半年以上，我可是靠交情才能見上他一面。結果就被你這蠢蛋拉走了。」

「噢⋯⋯呃、我以為他是要跟你搭訕的。」  
提姆說道。

「看在你氣成那樣的份上，我就不跟你計較。」  
確實當天提姆的樣子非常讓戴米安滿意。

「但是我想我還差一個步驟，就是你必須把我套牢。」  
戴米安張開手掌，裡頭是一枚跟自己一樣的戒指。

「你願意用你這輩子把我套牢嗎？提摩西。」

提姆看著戴米安，然後漾起笑容。

「樂意接受。」

牽起戴米安的左手，提姆將那枚銀戒緩緩的套進了戴米安的無名指上。

「本來是我要先這麼做的，你這可惡的傢伙。」  
提姆的笑容難以隱藏，現在的幸福感滿滿的在他的心裡。  
接下來的日子，他將不會再孤單。

「沒辦法，我喜歡當第一。」

兩人相視而笑，在滿天星斗下，允了這輩子的承諾。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

婚戒事件事後 之一

「對了，布魯斯知道這件事情嗎？」  
提姆對於他們當初在一起時，布魯斯的反應讓他有點微妙。

因為布魯斯僅以「我早就知道了。」句點了提姆幾天來輾轉難眠的擔心。

「知道，奧斯汀就是他的熟人。」

「等等！所以⋯⋯。」

「全家都知道我們結婚了。」

「我的天。」  
他們在一起不是什麼大事，但是接下來的提姆，大概會被傑森跟其他人糗好一段時間。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

婚戒事件事後 之二

「我說，這不是剛結婚的小紅鳥嗎？」

一進蝙蝠洞，熟悉的聲音就帶著其他人的視線落到了自己身上，難得今天芭芭拉、迪克、傑森、布魯斯全部都在，唯獨自己的那位事主不在。

「提姆！我可以看看戒指嗎？」  
芭芭拉走了過來，她笑容滿面的指了指自己的左手。

「等等，我還記得小紅鳥先前還哭喪臉的說他單身。」  
傑森亮出自己手機螢幕，上面的畫面正是之前兩人去酒吧時傑森拍的相片。

「傑森你這傢伙！」  
提姆漲紅了臉，過去要伸手搶對方的手機的時候，一個東西以迅雷不及掩耳的速度抓走了傑森的手機。

然後，喀擦。

「啊啊啊啊！你這臭小鬼！我的手機才剛買！」

「噢、那真是抱歉。」  
戴米安從天花板吊下來，手機在他的手上應聲破裂。

「戴米安，別在洞穴裡用這類武器。」

「我知道，我只是不小心的，保證沒有下一次，父親。」  
戴米安踏到地上的同時，將手機丟還給傑森。

接著他走到了提姆身邊，抓起對方的手脫下手套，抓著提姆的手跟自己亮出了結婚戒指。

「嘖嘖！恭喜你脫離單身狗。」

「你不也是嗎？陶德。」

然後在場的兩個人同時被嗆到，以及感受到坐在主位上的那個人的視線。

反正是實話實說。

戴米安將手套還給提姆，然後丟了個祝你好運的眼神給了傑森，便與提姆上樓了。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

（Fin）


End file.
